iKissed A Girl Or Two Or Three
by Lushcoltrane
Summary: Carly reflects back on her more interesting past relationships. A series of PWPs: Carly/Sasha; Carly/Charlotte; Carly/Jade


Notes: 1) Big thank you to LoganX5 for invaluable suggestions and corrections.

2) "iCarly" and "Victorious" and the characters are the property of Schneider's Bakery and Nickelodeon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. No profit is intended or wanted for this story.

3) Spoilers for _iStage an Intervention, iFix a Pop Star, iParty With Victorious _and_ iFind Spencer Friends_

* * *

Carly Shay was staring at the ceiling of her room, unable to sleep. The weird encounter she and her friends had at the retro diner with that crazy Heather still had her mind whirling.

Heather, obviously a superfan, saw Carly, Sam, Freddie and Spencer sitting at a table and freaked out. She ran over, sat in everyone's lap as she took a picture of herself with whoever she was sitting on before she ran into the Men's Room to do the same with Gibby. While that was weird enough, when Heather first charged them, she flew across the table and kissed Carly.

The young internet star could still feel those soft, warm lips. She could still taste Heather and remembered how wet she suddenly got when the redhead's tongue danced briefly with hers. It was one of the hottest, if quickest, kisses of her young life.

But, unknown to her friends and family, far from the first time the web star had kissed a girl…

Well, Sam knew. Or thought she did. Sam and Carly had practiced kissing when they were still in junior high. Mainly lips only, but a couple of times they tried French kissing after Sam saw her mom do it with another in her unending line of loser boyfriends. Carly always considered this experimental practice for when they started to date boys, not as real kissing.

So, really, the first time she truly kissed a girl was shortly after the gang staged an intervention to break her brother Spencer of his Pak-Rat addiction. With the help of Pak-Rat gaming legend Sasha Stryker. Spencer managed to beat her high score in a one-on-one competition in the loft. That freed Spencer to fixate on something else for a while. As she left, Sasha kissed Spence and told him to call her.

Later, Carly found herself playing the game. Initially, she stayed up late, falling asleep on the console. Later, after the arcade game was moved off to the side of their loft's living room, she continued to play but at more reasonable times like after school or weekends. Sometimes with Sam or Freddie but quite often just herself against the machine. She kept getting stuck and losing her lives on the 9th level and was becoming quite frustrated.

Fuming at the machine after her latest defeat, one of the cell phones on the breakfast bar started buzzing. She went over and saw it was Spencer's. Shaking her head, she realized her brother must've left it charging when he headed to the junk yard for more 'art supplies'.

"Hello?"

"Hi, uh… Spencer?" a husky female voice replied hesitantly.

"No, this is Carly, his sister."

"Oh, hey Carly! This is Sasha Stryker. I thought I had Spencer's number."

"You do. He forgot his phone when he went out. Again," Carly said.

"Do you expect him back soon?" Sasha asked.

"Probably not."

"Oh. Well, would you tell him I called?"

"Sure," Carly said brightly. Just as she was about to say good-bye, she asked, "Hey, do you have some time to help me with that game?"

"Pak-Rat? Of course. I'll be right over," Sasha replied happily before clicking off.

"No, you don't have to come... Aaand you hung up already," Carly said to the handset.

A short time later, there was a knock on the door. Carly opened it to see Sasha. The woman was hot, there was no denying that. She had skin-tight hip-hugger jeans with tears in all the right places, a short, sleeveless t-shirt that exposed a couple of inches of her toned belly and the piercing in her navel and black, leather, fingerless gloves. Her dark hair was pulled back and some was tied up into a high ponytail. Dark eye makeup and ruby lip gloss completed the punkish image.

"Hi Carly."

"Hey Sasha. You didn't have to come over..."

"No prob. Wasn't doing anything worthwhile anyway. Let's see what you got."

Carly led Sasha over to the machine. "I'm okay until level 9. I always get cornered and killed there."

"Oh, that's easy once you know what to do. Here, go ahead and work up to that."

Carly started playing the Pac-Man-like game as Sasha leaned against the console to the side, watching the screen. She was standing to Carly's side by the 4th level and right behind the teen, looking over her shoulder, by the 7th. At the 9th level, Sasha placed her half-gloved hands on Carly's, who felt an almost electric shock at the contact, and guided her through the maze until she completed that stage. Once the 10th level opened, Carly squealed and spun around, her face suddenly inched from Sasha's.

"Thank you! I've been fighting that for days."

Rather than answer, Sasha pressed her lips to Carly's, kissing the teen softly. To her surprise, Carly didn't pull away. In fact, when Sasha broke the sweet contact, Carly leaned forward and kissed the arcade game legend.

Sasha broke off the kiss again, with a smile on her lips. Carly smiled back. Sasha stepped back but held onto Carly's hand, leading her to the sofa. They sat against each other and resumed kissing. Nothing fancy, just tenderly, then hungrily, pressing their lips together. After five minutes or so of bliss, Carly felt Sasha's lips part and the older girl's tongue press against her lips. She opened her mouth and Sasha's tongue flowed in, teasing and tasting the teen.

Carly had never felt such a rush of pleasure, even when she had learned the joys of masturbation. Sam's kisses were never this hot. _Then again, we were kids,_ she thought.

Soon, Carly was fully participating in the oral waltz as her tongue would follow Sasha's when it retreated and would retreat when Sasha would again 'invade' her.

They heard the ding of the old freight elevator and quickly pulled apart. Carly practically jumped up and went to try to lean casually on the kitchen breakfast bar while Sasha calmly readjusted her hair just as Spencer came in with a new load of battered and dirty metal for his latest sculpture.

"Hi kiddo!" he called. "Look at the cool stuff Socko and I found at the junkyard!"

"Hi Spence," Sasha said.

"Sasha! Hi!" Spencer replied excitedly, his eyes zeroed in on Sasha. "Wow, you look hot!" Carly nodded involuntarily then blushed but, fortunately, only Sasha saw that and smiled at her.

"What are you doing here? Were we supposed to get together? Oh man! Did I forget?"

Sasha put a finger across Spencer's lips. "Ssh, champ. I was just in the neighborhood and dropped by. Your sister and I just um…hung out while we waited for you."

"I…I… I gotta…do something upstairs!" Carly yelled before she raced up to the large _iCarly_ studio on the floor above.

About a half hour later, Sasha came up. "Hey. Everything okay?"

"Y-yeah. I… Oh, the kissing? Pfft! Do it all the time!" Carly tried to brush it off.

Sasha shook her head and snickered, "No you don't. I can tell a first timer."

"Oh man! Was I that bad?"

"Would I have spent nearly an hour making out with you if I didn't enjoy it? And so did you." Carly nodded.

"Well, I have something else I think you'll like. And, while your brother's in the shower, we have plenty of time," Sasha said, kissing Carly with passion again. Meanwhile, her hands pulled up Carly's sweater and bra, exposing her small, round breasts. Sasha intentionally rubbed the nubbins with the palms of her leather gloves while baring them to her excited gaze. Turning her attention to the already hard nipples, Sasha proved her tongue was quite versatile. Carly, who was already extremely turned on by the French kissing, was practically swooning as her breasts were sucked and nibbled for the first time.

Carly didn't even notice when her jeans were opened and slid down her legs or when they were followed by her damp panties. Sasha held her new lover gently and backed her to the large beanbag chair, lowering Carly onto it. She then knelt at Carly's feet and pulled her pants and underwear off before kissing the insides of the teen's soft thighs. Inhaling the scent of a young girl aroused, Sasha didn't waste any more time before her mouth joined with Carly's netherlips. Her tongue slid between the puffy folds and tasted the sweet tartness of a young pussy. She began to delve deep to get more of the tasty nectar. As she did so, she felt the walls of Carly's vagina tighten. Smiling at the onset of the girl's first real cum, Sasha pushed further in and swirled her tongue around inside Carly.

Carly cried out as she experienced her first orgasm caused by another person. It came on her so swiftly, she was totally unprepared and almost fainted. And, when Sasha's tongue continued to travel around and into her pussy, Carly cried out again. It was incredible. Far more intense than anything she'd seen on line or in Spencer's porn collection.

This time, Sasha noted the little nub at the top of Carly's slit and smiled. She had been waiting for the girl's clit to appear. She slid her index finger into Carly as far as the exposed part of her finger, then her middle finger. Then thinking, _What the hell!_ she pushed them all the way in, the leather edges rubbing the rim of Carly's core.

"OH GOD!" Carly cried out. She had only ever pressed a single finger into herself and then only the tip. _This is incredible! Is this what real sex feels like? No wonder everyone wants to do it…_

Carly's thoughts faded and her brain shut down when Sasha sucked her clit into her mouth. The gamer's tongue teased, tantalized and tickled the small pleasure node. As she continued to apply suction on the clit and the sheath that usually protected it, her fingers slid in and out of Carly's wet slit.

With a mindless cry and a white flaring light flooding her eyes, Carly came again and more powerfully. Her cum squirted a bit and, surprised, Sasha caught some on her chin before she managed to move down and catch the last couple of spurts in her mouth.

Only one other of Sasha's female lovers had squirted and that was a torrent. Carly was like a small bubbly spring. And tasted so fresh and tangy.

When Carly opened her eyes, she saw Sasha's smiling face looming above hers. Carly smiled up at her and said, "Oh my god! That was incredi…"

Then Sasha was kissing her and Carly knew she was tasting herself on the older girl's tongue.

Rising, Sasha said, "See you around, Carly. Next time, you can try it. If you want…"

That Saturday, Spencer headed to a junkyard near SeaTac for more 'art supplies', explaining he'd be gone all day. As soon as Spencer was out the door, Carly was on the phone to Sasha. Fortunately, the gamer was free and was at the loft in less than a half hour.

Carly experienced heaven again that day, several times. And she managed to get Sasha there a few times as well. Sasha's delighted jest told the tale, "You're a talented, and cunning linguist!'

Carly giggled into Sasha's pussy then lifted her head and stuck her tongue out at her lover.

Sasha moaned, "Yeah, Shay? Don't stick that tongue out unless you mean to use it…"

Carly hit her with a pillow before diving down to prove Sasha's point. Again.

They continued seeing each other for several weeks, whenever Spencer was out. If that wasn't in the cards, Carly would merely say she was going out and head to Sasha's. When Sasha and Spencer inevitably broke up, Carly sadly broke off their contact as well. Both of them agreed when Carly explained she would feel guilty seeing her brother's ex after the break-up.

Later, as the teenager came to terms with the whole series of events, she realized the illogic of her breaking up with Sasha when she should've felt guilty fooling around with Spencer's girlfriend in the first place. But strangely enough, Carly didn't feel that bad. Maybe a little of Sam Puckett was rubbing off on the girl.

* * *

After an abortive attempt to seduce her best friend, Carly was somewhat frustrated. But Carly was able to laugh off the clumsy attempt and Sam accepted her excuse that it was play-acting a potential skit for the show.

Several months later, Carly got her next chance to explore her growing sexual interest in the female of the species. The fact that it was with Gibby's mother, Charlotte Gibson, was a big, new turn-on for her.

The woman, a stunning blonde, had briefly dated Spencer but they broke up. For a short time, Charlotte tried to contact Spencer but he never responded. Carly wanted to find out why. Why another Spencer relationship went south.

"Spencer, what happened this time?"

Spencer sighed, "Another sculpture caught fire. I don't know how that always happens!"

"No!" Carly said, exasperated. "With Mrs. Gibson. We'll talk about the flaming sculpture later."

Trying to be cool, Spencer told her, "It just wasn't meant to be. We just didn't click and…"

"You didn't back your car over her too?"

Spencer laughed, "No, nothing like that."

"Then why?"

Carly looked at Spencer in a way he had yet to master – mature. He started to falter, "O-okay. We couldn't kiss, okay?" His voice rose as he became more flustered. "When we tried to kiss, I could only see Gibby!" Spencer visibly shuddered. "Gibby lips! It was horrible!"

"You didn't tell her that, did you?"

"No. Well, yes but… Ya see, it was all confusing and weird and… Then she mentioned kissing you and…"

"Kissing me?! What about kissing me?!" Carly asked a little too quickly. She had nurtured a quiet crush on Charlotte Gibson since the first time she, Sam and Freddie hung out at the Gibsons' in seventh grade – before she even knew she liked girls.

"She said she could handle kissing you and…"

"WHAT?!" Carly shouted. _Did Spencer just say what I think he said?_ she thought with a touch of hope. _Be cool, Carly. Be cool._

"NO! I mean, she said she could handle kissing someone who looks like you…"

"What?!"

"No! No, she said… What did she… If she could handle kissing a guy who looks like his kid sister then I should be able to kiss her. So we kissed. Then we screamed and…"

"Spencer! When you kiss a girl, you don't scream! No matter why! It's kind of insulting!"

As the siblings talked, Carly thought she had the reason for the aborted relationship. But she was wrong.

Later she learned the real reason. One she never shared with Spencer.

In the meantime, the idea of kissing the older woman slowly took center stage in Carly's mind. And Carly remembered Gibby talking about how his mom hung out with this one friend, a woman friend, a lot after his parents divorced. _Weren't sleepovers mentioned?_

As she wondered about that, other memories of Charlotte Gibson surfaced.

Then there had been that conversation she overheard between Freddie and one of their classmates had after Mrs. Gibson came to school to give Gibby a new pair of undershorts. They both said she was the MILF of the Decade in Seattle. When Carly asked Sam what MILF meant, the brunette blushed bright red – which seemed to really amuse Sam - and Carly couldn't look Freddie in the face for a couple of days.

A week or so after that weird revelation, but a few months before the Sasha affair, Carly happened to see Charlotte Gibson again. The _iCarly_ gang, along with a couple of friends were headed to a movie that was playing near the Gibson home They told Gibby they'd come by and get him on the way to the theater.

Carly offered to run up to the front door to get Gibb when he didn't respond to repeated PearPhone calls and texts. His mother answered the door and Carly felt her heart speed up and her mouth dry. There was also a distinct tingling between her legs.

Charlotte was just wearing a white t-shirt and short, short cut offs. And the t-shirt was more than a little tight across her chest. "Hi Carly. I was just vacuuming and…"

Gibby came up from behind his mom, "Hey! Just saw the texts. Sorry, I didn't hear my phone. Mom's vacuuming…"

"Yeah, uh, yeah. C'mon Gibb, we gotta get there early so Sam can get a big bucket of popcorn for her ribs…"

"Mmmm…popcorn with barbecue. Hope she brought enough!"

Carly's thoughts that day weren't on the movie. Or the beef ribs in the popcorn. She was examining her physical reaction to Gibb's mother. She hadn't felt that way before about anyone's mother. But, given that the two mothers she had the most contact with were Sam's sluttish mom and Freddie's germaphobicly paranoid mom, there wasn't much to use for a comparison.

Thus the stage was set for the Shay-Gibson tryst…

And then Carly became deeply, desperately fixated on Gibby's hot mom. She had to know if there was any chance that the MILF was interested too.

After hesitating several times, Carly finally punched in the Gibson home number. "Hi Mrs. Gibson! This is Carly Shay."

"Oh, hi Carly. If you're looking for Gibby, he's not here. I think he and Freddie went to that new Pear store at the galleria," the older woman replied.

"No, actually, I was hoping to…um…to talk to you." Carly responded.

"Oh?"

"I wanted to talk to you about…" Carly decided to try a lie, something she was horrible doing. But, maybe, since she wasn't face to face, she might be able to pull it off. "It's about Spencer. See, he's been a wreck since… Well, you know. And I wanted to see if I could talk to you and…"

Charlotte interrupted the teen, "Carly, I don't know what I can tell you. And it's not something I feel comfortable talking to you about."

"Um…" Carly thought fast, almost as fast as her heart was racing. But nothing came to her. _How can Sam do this kind of thing all the time? I feel like I'm losing control and…_

"Uh, Carly? Are you okay?"

"Oh! Yeah, I'm just… A bird flew by the window." _What?!_ "It was a big bird and…" _Shut up, Carly!_

"Carly, it sounds like this is clearly upsetting to you. If you really need to talk to me, I suppose you can come by Saturday." Charlotte offered.

Carly remembered that Gibby and Guppy are going to be with their father in Tacoma this weekend. _Hmmm…_

The following Saturday, a little after 1 PM, Carly rang the doorbell of the Gibsons' two-floor bungalow. She knew the house well. The living room and dining room were in the front of the house with the bedrooms upstairs. The family room was flanked by a modern kitchen. The back wall of the family room was a wide patio window and sliding glass door. Beyond the patio, the subdivision was laid on a mild slope that allowed a panoramic view of Seattle's waterfront and Puget Sound.

Mrs. Gibson answered the door. She was stunning, as usual. Her full-bodied, golden hair hung just past her shoulders. She wore a simple, form-fitting button-down shirt and tight jeans. Her feet were bare and that accentuated the casual attractiveness of the woman.

"Hi, Carly. Come in. Would you like something to drink?"

"Sure. Soda I guess." Carly's mouth was suddenly dry.

"Have a seat and I'll bring it to you," the older woman invited as she led Carly into the family room. Settling on the plush sofa, Carly looked out over Seattle and Puget Sound. Across the water was Bainbridge Island and beyond that were the heights of Olympic National Park. While the Shay apartment had a nice view of the city, this was stunning and Carly always loved to experience it.

Mrs. Gibson came back with two glasses, handing one to Carly before she settled next to the teen on the couch.

"Thank you," Carly said.

"You're more than welcome, Carly."

"I love this view! I'm really jealous of you and Gibby and Guppy…"

"You know you're always welcome here. Any time."

"Thanks."

"So, you wanted to talk about your brother and I?"

"Yeah. See, I found out that he… I guess he freaked out because of you being Gibby's mom."

"Well, it was a little odd to find out the guy who picked me up was the older brother of a girl I've known since you were in grade school."

Carly smiled, "Yeah, I guess that would be weird."

"But I didn't let it bother me. Well, until Spencer got in my head. That was weird…"

"Why?" Carly asked, already knowing what Spencer told her.

"I suddenly saw you. Your face instead of Spencer's and… Basically, it shocked the hell out of me!"

With her quirky grin, Carly joked, "Why? Because I'm hideous?"

Not realizing the teenager was teasing her, Charlotte placed her hand on Carly's shoulder, softly rubbing it as she replied, "Oh no! You're beautiful!"

Enjoying the warmth of the older woman's hand on her shoulder, and wanting to prolong the contact, Carly dipped her head and, in a small voice, said, "Really?"

With her hand still gently rubbing Carly's shoulder, Charlotte gently lifted Carly's chin until they were gazing into each other's eyes silently for several seconds. Then Charlotte broke the silence, "Really. You have grown into one of the prettiest, nicest girls in Seattle. And I'm glad you and my Gibby are friends.

"I guess Spencer told you about our screaming?" Carly nodded. "Well, I'm really sorry about that. I was just freaked out."

"I guess I can understand. It's like when you have a mango smoothie and grab your friend's very berry smoothie by accident."

Sitting back and breaking contact with Carly, Charlotte smiled, "I guess so, in a much more personal way."

Carly decided to be more direct. She was already aroused by the woman's gentle touch and wanted more. "Okay, I can understand. I guess that's what Spencer meant when he said you told him you wouldn't have a problem kissing me?"

"Umm… Well… That's not exactly what I said…"

"But, you wouldn't mind kissing me?" Carly asked with a sly grin

The blonde's eyes dropped to her lap. In a soft, embarrassed voice, Charlotte said, "No, I wouldn't…"

Before she could second guess her actions, Carly stole a page from Sasha Stryker's playbook and kissed her friend's mother. A soft kiss that quickly turned hot and passionate. Tongues moved and caressed as hands moved over the other's body, feeling and arousing the still-clothed flesh.

Breaking the kiss reluctantly, Charlotte looked Carly in the eye and asked, "Are you sure, Carly?"

Carly let her tongue speak for her in a non-vocal way.

Taking the role of the aggressor, Carly quickly removed Charlotte's shirt and managed to unhook her bra while maintaining her lock on the blonde's sensuous mouth. Then the teen began to kiss down the woman's neck, licking and nibbling as she moved to the full, high breasts that nested so perfectly in her hands. In moments, Carly was teasing each nipple with a quick lick and suck before she applied the same to the twin. Back and forth, she gave a single kiss and a single lick as Charlotte threw her head back. The woman threw her head back and closed her eyes, her lustrous blonde locks caressing Carly's left hand as she used it to hold the mother upright and to her mouth.

Carly fastened her mouth on the left nipple and let Charlotte fall back on the sofa, following as she was loathe to release the treat between her lips. As she suckled, her left hand toyed with Charlotte's right nipple. The teen's other hand caressed the woman's flat, toned stomach, her fingertip tickling the sensitive navel. This caused Charlotte's moans to be combined with a couple of giggles. Then the questing hand slid further down and released the button on the woman's blue jeans.

Carly switched her attention to the other tit as both hands tugged the denim down to bunch up near Charlotte's ankles. One hand slowly caressed the wet panties over the woman's core and the other moved back up to play with the unattended nipple.

Carly leaned up and kissed Charlotte, her tongue again thrusting into the older woman's mouth. Then she dropped to her knees before the sofa and pulled the jeans off completely, freeing Charlotte's shapely legs. Leaning in, Carly became enthralled by the aroma of the aroused woman before she licked the soft, soaked cotton over Charlotte's core. Sucking the tangy wetness, Carly needed more and quickly pulled the sodden panties off so she could plunge her tongue into Charlotte's opening.

All the while, Charlotte moaned as growing waves of pleasure flowed through her.

When the teen's tongue begin to probe her, the naked blonde cried out. The part of her mind that could focus realized that this was the best oral sex she had ever experienced. Whoever taught Carly deserved a medal…

Then, the teen's questing tongue caused the cessation of conscious thought for the beautiful mother. All she could experience from that point on was the surging pleasure pouring out of her pussy as her son's friend continued to lick her, Carly's tongue inside her.

Carly took one finger and slid it into Charlotte to moisten it. Then she slid it down over the woman's perineum and pushed the wet digit into Charlotte's ass as Carly's tongue began to rhythmically fuck the woman writhing on her sofa.

Charlotte exploded with a scream and nearly fainted. As with Carly and her first real orgasms, Charlotte opened her eyes to see her lover's smiling, damp face above her. Then came the kiss as the teen lowered her clothed body onto Charlotte's naked flesh – this time soft and loving.

"Did I do good?" Carly asked after breaking the kiss.

"Oh my God! Carly, you are one of the best ever!"

"Only one of the best?" Carly teased with her big grin.

"Well…" Charlotte's red face blushed even more. Carly giggle and kissed her again.

"So, you've been with other women?" Charlotte simply nodded. "I knew it!"

"How?"

"Um, I just had a feeling. I can't explain it but I kinda knew, even before coming over here, that…"

"It's called gaydar, dear. Yours is quite well attuned," Charlotte said before kissing her young lover, tongue slipping into Carly's welcoming mouth.

After more loving kisses, Charlotte gazed at Carly then managed to get to her feet, walk to the front of the house and up the stairs. Carly sat on her heels for a moment, admiring the tight, round ass until it disappeared around the bannister.

Then she quickly got up and followed. Coming up the stairs from behind, Charlotte's ass was in a direct line with Carly's adoring gaze.

In the master bedroom, Charlotte pulled Carly into her arms, kissing the girl softly. Then, abruptly, she quickly stripped Carly. Charlotte wasted no further time, dropping to her knees and burying her face in the teen's pussy, her tongue probing and thrusting.

Carly's knees immediately went weak and she barely managed to remain standing, leaning forward with her hands on Charlotte's shoulders. Then, the woman did something with her tongue in Carly and the teen began to fall towards the bed

Even as she fell back onto the bed, Carly was amazed at how different, but equally wonderful, Charlotte was compared to Sasha. And the view of that beautiful face, framed by golden hair as the woman tongued her to ecstasy was such a wonderful contrast to Sasha's dark hair…

In only a few minutes, the already aroused girl exploded in Charlotte's mouth as she came hard on the woman's bed. Charlotte took time to cleanse Carly's lower lips, avoiding the ultra-sensitive clit for the moment. Carly became aware of her surroundings even as she felt the soft tongue swiping her labia again.

Then that talented mouth moved up and started to suck on the teen's clit even as the MILF's fingers slid into Carly's core – pumping in and out in time to the alternating suction on Carly's nubbin.

_Tongues then fingers… Is this always how lesbians do it? First Sasha and now…_

Carly quickly forgot about any patterns in lesbian love-making as she closed in on her next, bigger orgasm.

Again, Carly came quickly and explosively. Charlotte's mouth moved back down to catch the girl's cum as it flowed again.

Charlotte crawled up onto the bed and cradled Carly as the webstar recovered from two back-to-back orgasms. When Carly opened her eyes, she saw the beautiful woman gazing at her and laced her fingers through the blond locks behind the woman's neck, pulling her down to share deeply passionate kisses.

Finally, taking a break from kissing, Charlotte asked, "I have a…fantasy. I… Would you like to take a shower, Carly?"

"Sure," Carly agreed brightly.

As Charlotte led Carly into her spacious bathroom, she turned to the shower taps as she explained. "Ever since high school, I've wanted to shower with a hot girl like the ones in my gym classes."

Carly smiled, "You think I'm hot? Aw, that's so sweet." As Charlotte was still bent over the shower controls, Carly leaned in and planted a soft 'thank you' kiss on each of Charlotte's soft, warm ass cheeks. "And so sexy…"

The blonde woman and the dark-haired teen hugged and kissed and caressed each other under the warm spray. Soap was included and they each washed the other. As Charlotte knelt at Carly's feet, she whispered, "I have another fantasy I want to try…"

Carly just smiled down. Anything Charlotte wanted to do was okay with her. "Go ahead…"

Spinning Carly around, Charlotte began to kiss and lightly bite Carly's cheeks. Then she spread those wonderfully round globes and began to tongue Carly's tight anus. Before long, the blonde MILF had her tongue probing inside Carly ass and soon the teen had her first climax from anal sex.

But Carly knew it wouldn't be her last.

Carly and Charlotte had an intense sexual relationship for several months before Charlotte met a man through a friend from work. To appease her coworker, Charlotte reluctantly started to date the man and found she was attracted to him. The two quickly became heavily involved. Charlotte felt she couldn't continue her relationship with Carly as she felt like she was cheating on her new beau. Carly, realistically but sadly, agreed and broke it off. .

* * *

Then came the latest of Carly Shay's girl-on-girl fun.

More and more, Carly was looking at girls her age and older as well as adult women as potential girlfriends. Slowly, her interest in boys was flagging but, if only to keep up appearances, she still dated. When she met Steven Carson, his good looks and easy-going personality swayed her and they began the longest heterosexual relationship of Carly's young life.

She was disappointed when they finally had sex. It was only okay. She wanted exploding stars and flaming comets. She wanted nearly-passing-out sex. She wanted _mind-blowing_. But Carly being the eternal optimist, thought she could teach Steven and then they could share incredible sex.

Then came the horrible, eye-opening discovery that Steven wasn't as sweet and loving as she thought. Or, rather, he was more sweet and loving. With another girl in Los Angeles!

Through the Hollywood Arts High School website, theSlap, the _iCarly_ gang found he was cheating on Carly with a chick from Hollywood Arts - Tori Vega. (Who looked amazingly like Carly's secret fantasy love, Shelby Marx.)

The gang headed to LA to confront Carly's – and Tori Vega's - boyfriend. After they exposed him over the web on _iCarly_ with Tori's and Kenan Thompson's help, Carly tried to forget her sorrows by joining the huge party that they had crashed at Kenan's house.

After a lot of singing and some dancing, she left the crowd and headed out onto a small patio off one of the side rooms. Standing at the rail, looking out over the lights in the LA Basin, she was surprised that she didn't really feel all that much regret or sadness. Then she thought about the other boyfriends she had and there wasn't much sadness or regret there either.

As she pondered this strange lack of concern, a voice from behind her said, "Hey. Mind if I join you?"

Turning, Carly saw a beautiful, raven-haired girl about her own age. Recognizing one of the Hollywood Arts group from their first sing-along, she smiled and said, "No. Come on out."

"I'm Jade. Jade West," the newcomer offered. "We sang together in that big mash-up."

"Yeah, I remember. I'm Carly Shay." She had to fight to keep her eyes from wandering to the dark-haired girl's obvious cleavage. The girl had some serious boobage. _God, now I sound like Spencer!_

"Yeah, I know. I check out your show from time to time."

"Yeah?" _Damn!_ Carly scolded herself as she again forced her eyes up from Jade's bust.

"Yeah. It's pretty good. I sometimes actually end up laughing out loud." Jade leaned on the rail, looking down at the lights. She glanced at Carly from the corner of her eye, seeing the brunette's eyes quickly moving up to her face. "So, you a friend of Vega's?"

"Well, I don't know about friend but...we kinda shared a boyfriend." Realizing how that sounded, Carly quickly added, "Without knowing it."

Jade, who had been pretending to be a witch's human soup in Kenan's hot tub when the confrontation went down, looked at Carly quizzically and Carly explained the whole thing.

"That sucks. I know how happy that creep made Vega. She was almost bearable…" Jade snorted in amusement then went on, "So, you're only here for another day?"

"Yep. Then it's back to Seattle."

They stood next to each other in silence for a long moment then Carly asked, "So, you and Tori are friends?"

"What?! No! No way!" Jade's response was quick and sounded a bit rehearsed. "Vega is a royal pain and... Never mind. Long, irritating story."

Carly didn't say anything but she saw the looks Tori and this girl shared during the group karaoke. Not to mention that a smiling Jade ended up letting Tori piggy-back on her.

"You remind me of my friend Sam."

"Your co-star, right? Has an attitude?"

"Ooh yeah…"

"Okay. I can accept that."

"Yeah, she and Freddie, our tech producer, hated each other too. Then they became so sugary sweet together, my teeth ached."

"Ha!" Jade laughed. "Cat can get that way too."

"Cat?"

"The girl who looked like something out of _Doctor Who_ with that talking headband…?"

"Oh yeah, with the really red hair."

Jade nodded then admitted, "She's a sweet kid. But kinda…different."

"A female Gibby," Carly said, suddenly remembering Charlotte and finally felt the regret she expected with Steven, if only for a moment.

"Yeah, but she's a lot cuter," Jade said. "I like your top," Jade continued as she fingered the nearer black lace sleeve.

"Gee thanks," Carly said brightly. She stifled a sigh as she shivered and goose bumps appeared when Jade's soft fingers brushed the skin on her arm. Then her eyes drifted down to stare momentarily at Jade's lovely cleavage.

"Ahem… My eyes are up here," Jade said with an evil chuckle.

Carly looked up and saw the Goth's eyes narrow as a smile played over her face. The pale hand was no longer fingering her shirt but softly caressing her arm – under the sleeve. _I think she wants me… And I do want her. Well, I'm leaving tomorrow so what the heck!_

With that, Carly grabbed Jade's face in her hands, pulled the girl to her and kissed her. It was a strong passionate kiss with the Seattleite's tongue probing deep into the Los Angelino's mouth. Even as Jade thought she should fight back, she actually found herself melting into the webstar's kiss as her tongue played with Carly's.

Carly broke the kiss, saying, "Sorry. Bad girls get me hot…"

Jade had a small, knowing smile on her face, "That's alright. I'm kinda hot now too. Hot tubs and performing always get me going."

"And you were definitely hot out there when we were singing and dancing," Carly added.

Jade's green-blue eyes widened, her pierced eyebrow quirked up and she smiled her predatory smile, saying, "C'mon then…"

Carly, her pulse still racing from her abrupt, surprising, exciting kiss, followed the raven-haired girl into the house. They found themselves an empty bedroom, away from the partiers and their noise.

Finally, Carly had to ask, "I…thought you had a boyfriend…?"

"I do. Beck's busy playing backup DJ."

"But… Well… But…"

"He'll be cool with this. He knows how I get after singing on stage or in front of a crowd. And, as long as I stick with girls – and give him all the dirty details – he's happy to let me…do my own thing."

"Details?" Carly asked nervously.

"Don't worry, sweetcheeks, I never mention names," Jade said before plundering the other girl's lips again, claiming Carly's mouth as hers for the night.

The red and black plaid shirt was pulled off Jade by Carly, leaving her in a tight black bikini top and tight black jeans. Jade kicked off her own boots even as she tugged up the spangly peace-sign shirt from Carly's slender body, saying, "I really like the black lace sleeves."

"Yeah, you, uh, kinda mentioned that…" Carly noted Jade's hard nipples poking out through the black triangles of material. "Nice top…"

"I went semi-commando after the hot tub," Jade whispered seductively before licking Carly's ear and nibbling on the soft lobe. Carly let out a moan as a little wave of pleasure flowed through her.

The brunette from the north pulled the top off Jade to behold the most perfect breasts she had ever seen. Sasha had lovely tits and Charlotte's were full and firm but Jade's were incredible. Carly caressed and squeezed the full breasts in her hands then lowered her mouth to feast on the bountiful 'harvest'.

Jade managed to get Carly's black bra up and over her smaller boobs and started to caress them. Using the forefingers and middle fingers of each hand, she gently scissored the hardening nipples even as she groaned from Carly's loving treatment of hers.

Reluctantly, Jade pulled Carly away. She felt the cool air on her damp nipples, keeping them hard. Before taking the brunette's in her mouth, Jade pulled the rest of Carly's upper clothing off.

Carly yelped when Jade bit her nipples before slowly tonguing them. While she ravished one nipple, Jade tugged on the other. The Goth alternated left and right, worrying at them like a dog with a chew toy. When she had the bud stretched out, she lapped the tip between her teeth, causing Carly to moan even louder.

Releasing the nipple to bounce back, Jade kissed Carly again as her hand slid down and undid the girl's pants, pushing them to the floor.

"Matching black underwear… Nice choice…" Jade whispered against the warm, damp cotton over Carly's core.

Jade kissed the cloth-covered mound as she pulled the girl's shoes and pants off. Giving the damp cloth a lick, Jade smiled. This girl had a tangy taste.

Jade stood, kissed Carly again then pushed the girl backwards. Carly squealed as she fell onto the bare mattress. "Jade, what the…"

Even as Carly tried to complain, Jade jumped onto the bed, landing on her hands and knees above Carly. She quickly silenced the web star with a kiss. Jade began to kiss down Carly's torso, her knees settling on the floor before the bed.

After getting situated, the Goth managed to get the waistband of her partner's underpants in her teeth, pulling down. After a minute of fruitless tugging, Jade growled and used her hands to pull the shorts off and tossed them to the side.

Carly cried out in pleasure at the first touch of Jade's tongue. The raven-haired girl seemed to find all the right places on Carly's outer labia as she licked and suckled. A yelp escaped the brunette's mouth when teeth closed around one of her protruding lips and tugged even as the tongue laved the trapped tissue.

_Jade must have a thing about chewing…_ Carly said to herself before coherent thought was made almost impossible.

Using her fingers, Jade pinched together both pouty lips, tilted her head slightly and grasped them with her teeth. Again, as she had with Carly's nipple and one of the hot, aroused labia, she pulled back as she tickled the lust-swollen tissue, her tongue slipping between and around both trapped, tightly sealed lips.

After playing this way for several minutes, making Carly nearly swoon, Jade let the fleshy lips go and smiled when they plopped back into place with a loud, wet smack.

That supple tongue pierced Carly, thrusting deep into the teen's vagina. The welcome invader traced every millimeter of Carly's pussy, seeking that special location with so many nerves bundled together.

Jade knew she found it when Carly squealed and her thighs tightened around Jade's head. Applying sporadic pressure to the girl's G-spot, Jade was rewarded with a flood of Carly's cum as the webcaster went rigid and cried out again.

Carly fell limp and Jade knelt between her splayed legs, admiring and desiring the slender, sexy body before her even as she savored the tangy flavor of the girl's first cum. She watched as Carly slowly recovered. The girl's smallish breasts heaved as she panted before trying to control her breathing.

Jade took a minute to remove the rest of her clothes and resumed her spot between Carly's legs. With a small smile, Jade rested her chin in her hand, the elbow settled on the mattress near the girl's wet heat.

Lifting her head, Carly looked down at Jade and smiled, "That was in-CREDIBLE!"

"Yeah, I know," Jade smirked. "You ever been around the world?"

Carly still smiled but with a puzzled look as she replied, "Well, I've been to Japan…"

With a wicked chuckle, Jade said, "Not even close…"

The Goth lifted Carly's thighs and lowered her head once more. That marvelous tongue started at the top of Carly's ass crack and licked a path down over her rosebud, across the perineum and up through her lips again until Jade tickled Carly's clitoris.

Carly moaned as frissons of pleasure flowed through her, bringing goosebumps and raising the thin, soft down on her body.

The reverse journey was even more intense for Carly as Jade slowed her progression around the girl's mound and ass. She even dipped the tip of her tongue into each of Carly's nether orifices briefly on this and subsequent passes – the probing lasting a second longer on each subsequent pass.

After several minutes and her arms tiring, Jade let Carly's legs down and focused on her pussy and clit. As Jade sucked on the hard little nub, she slid a finger into Carly. Then a second and a third. Holding Carly's clit in between her lips, Jade began to flick her tongue across the head then around the short shaft. With her palm up, Jade's fingers began to saw in and out of the girl's pussy as well.

Carly, still recovering from her first orgasm, came again, her cum coating Jade's fingers and pooling in the Goth's palm. Jade crawled up the bed until she was alongside Carly, cradling her hand and the treasured cum cupped there. She leaned over the brunette and smiled as Carly's eyes opened. "Open your mouth."

Wondering what was going on, Carly complied. Jade poured the small pool of cum into Carly's mouth and let the girl taste herself. Then Jade lowered her face and they kissed, sharing the zest of Carly's essence. They continued to kiss until long after the girlcum was gone, leaving only a lingering taste. Then Carly said, "Crawl up here and sit on my face, Jade."

The Goth didn't have to be told twice as she quickly straddled Carly's head, being careful not to kneel on the girl's soft hair.

Carly reached up and pulled Jade's mound down to her mouth, her tongue immediately slipping between the Goth's aroused flesh and into the tart, hot wetness. Using just her tongue, Carly began to fuck Jade, going deeper with each thrust. Each time she was deep into the Californian, she swirled her tongue around to caress Jade's inner walls. The pale girl was already oozing her salty-sweet secretions over Carly's tongue.

Jade almost said something when Carly started to slurp her juices but the thrills she was feeling quickly overcame her hatred of people slurping.

Using one of her thumbs, Carly gently toyed with Jade's emerging clit even as she continued to orally fuck the girl. Her other hand slid around to the toned, sexy ass and began to play with Jade's anus, the tip of her finger pushing at the tightly coiled muscle.

Before long, Jade came for the first time, her fluids sliding into Carly's mouth for the brunette to taste and enjoy before she swallowed Jade's cum.

Without taking the time to really recover, Jade spun around – pivoting on Carly's mouth - and lowered her body down onto Carly's in a classic position for sharing their pleasure. As Jade again began to taste and lick, Carly leaned up and tried to take Jade around the world. She couldn't quite reach the top of the girl's ass but more than made up for it by teasing then probing Jade's tight pucker. And back to that tangy, salty pussy before the return trip.

From her position, Jade couldn't reach Carly's ass with her mouth but she shoved a finger into the girl's wetness then began to to with and finally finger-fuck Carly's ass.

It didn't take long before Carly was crying out her newest orgasm into Jade. The vibrations in her set Jade off and she bit down on Carly's hip as she came.

They lay side by side, head to crotch, for several minutes before they both slowly sat up and kissed each other.

"God, Jade, that was awesome! I haven't cum like that in a long time."

"Yeah, I could tell," Jade said, nonchalantly. "Sure you have to head back to Seattle tomorrow?"

"God, I wish we didn't but we have school Monday and…"

Jade nodded and kissed the brunette. Then, feeling incredibly comfortable in Carly's arms, she found herself doing something she absolutely didn't do, not even with Beck. She and Carly cuddled and dozed off in each other's arms for about a half-hour.

Waking up first, Jade slowly got dressed as Carly watched. Finally the brunette got up and reached for her underwear. Jade was faster and exclaimed, "Souvenir!"

Smiling, Carly said, "Okay. But what do I get?"

Jade pulled off her red plaid shirt then the bikini top, again displaying those nearly perfect breasts to Carly. She handed the skimpy black clothing to Carly, "Here. I don't know if it'll fit." She glanced down at herself and smirked, "Material may be a bit stretched."

Carly grinned widely, "It's perfect! I just really wish this didn't have to be a one-night stand."

"Well, maybe you'll get down here again some time. Or if I ever head up north… Maybe we can hook up again."

"I'd like that," Carly replied, gently kissing Jade before she got dressed to rejoin the party with her first one-night stand.

After returning to Seattle, Carly kept up with her new friends via emails and their Slap pages. A few months after the LA sojourn, Carly was thrilled, and a little jealous, when she saw a picture on the site of Jade and Tori kissing. That was followed almost immediately by a post from Jade about Andre needing medical treatment to remove his PearPhone and another from Tori as the two came out of the closet as girlfriends.

* * *

Reviewing the wonderful memories she had of her past experiences, Carly realized she was stroking herself. Quickening her pace, she brought herself off. All the while, fantasies of Heather's naked body, including what she imagined was a flame-red patch of fur between her legs, fueled her self-pleasure.

That morning, during a break at school, Carly called Heather and made a date for the following Friday night.

Now Carly had to find some way to calm the hyper fan down. And she thought she knew just the thing…


End file.
